


The End

by 3vilPurpl3d0t



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vilPurpl3d0t/pseuds/3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end, they are the last of their group. And are going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

There wasn't much he could do, he was surrounded, with no choice left, his family was completely dead now. Aizin had managed to kill them all while he tried to bring Orihime back from Hueco Mundo. Over the months after, they gathered allies, the Visored, who he had trained with, Sole Society, and Arachnar who had defected from Aizin, as of now, he stood protecting Grimmjow, who, after they had gotten Orihime out, had been blamed for what had been a huge cluster fuck on Azins side setting him back a bit in terms of destroying all and recreating it in his image.

Half dead, Grim had managed to make his way to the human realm, passing out from exhaustion and blood loss soon after. He was lucky that they had wanted information, or they may have left him to die. He had turned out to have valuable information, such as witch Arachnar could be swayed to their side, and skiles along with other intell on the working of the enemy.

He had also become a valuable ally and friend. Hence why, as the Sole Society surrounded them, having decided that the Visored, defected Arachnar, and human allies had been too dangerous, came to dispose of the final two left, tho it was clear in the hardened faces around them that many did not want to do it, but where to follow orders or die.

So Ichigo stood over his fallen comrade, best friend who he knew his feelings ran deeper for than just friendship, and went down fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> 3vil:...
> 
> Grim:...
> 
> Ichigo:...
> 
> 3vil:... well that was depressing.
> 
> Grim:...yeah...
> 
> Ichigo: o_0
> 
> 3vil: I'M NOT SORRY!
> 
> d0t: YOU SHOULD BE!
> 
> 3vil: I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR ART!
> 
> d0t: Sorry about her, she was in a dark mood today.
> 
> A/N: This was a one shot. If any of you want more of a story, I will write a fic about it, then notify you all of the sequel, but I honestly don't feel like creating a long fic out of this.


End file.
